rossofandomcom-20200213-history
Labtech Campas
Meta-Human, Scientist, Ex-G-Leauge, Ex-G-Corp, and Base subject of several clones/copies. Bio Born into this world as Thadius William Campas this young man would go to have little impact on the world around him. Spending his early days doing nothing more then studying one day he would join G-Corp and eventually go on to be a Meta-Human Field Researcher. Sent into a dangerous hangout spot of Meta-Humans to gather dna samples and work on weaponizing this knowledge into Meta-Viral doses or M-Virua. His first real stint ended poorly with him having to dose himself with the untested virus to escape a powerful foe. (This dose would he first of many) As time went on he abandonded G-Corp amd began working on saving Humanity by uplifting everyone to Meta-Humanity. In an effort to use less m-virus syringes he began training his own talent. Enhanced Luck... which went poorly at first. To speed through this a bit he became a vessel to a Wendigo spirit and would be later saved by The Holy Order only to betray them later. Without the spirit and with all the abuse of his own dna he became terminally ill with cancer and sold out the G-Leauge to Sir Jing to fund an attack on all of Gaia blanketing to town in his viral attack. The Holy Order kicked his ass in the end and arressted him. After escaping someone from the future cured his Cancer and another interloper forced him down his own path. Would he be a Hero or a Villain? Desperation to redeem himself to the other Heroes he went after Sir Jing... only to end up a chared husk agaisnt the wall of Rosso's Place. After this a few clones showed up along with one claiming to be the original. Abilities Enhanced Intellect: Allowed him to go beyond the bounds of normal science. Meta-Human Luck: Both good and bad but almost always for the better. Say a sniper takes a shot at him he may stumble and have the bullet miss. Clones A-Tech Clone, Charles, or Chuck: Able to blend a few abilites together from more commonly used M-Virus usage of the original. Of the clone he is the more heroic. He also wants to be seen as his own person and not just Labtech, he works at a auto shop not to far away from the paved lot that was Rosso's place. CURRENT STATUS: Active G-Corp Clone "Omega": Believes themself to be the original, G-Corp made this clone after the original died as a way to find and contiue weaponizing the Meta-Gene research of the original. CURRENT STATUS: Active G-corp's 1st clone Tess: Feminine clone with holiday based powers. Has none of the original abilites and attempts to copy memories was flawed. CURRENT STATUS: Retired Labtech Drone: A robot built to fight and track dangerous Meta's. It contains a small fragment of the Original's souls regrets due to a haunt being trapped inside its shell. Since becoming sentient thanks to the shard of soul its been keeping to the shadows working in Barton. CURRENT STATUS:Unknown Gear M-Virus injector: A chest mounted storage that could be rotated to switch between and even combine multiple Meta-Gene altering viruses. Although highly effective it was this device that let the original give himself terminal cancer. M-Virus: cover all term for the viral syringes and doses he carried that could attack the users dna and temporarily alter a Meta-Human's abilites or even grant a normal Human a Meta's abilites. M-Virus+: Highly contagious version that could grant a random meta ability permanently to normal humans and forcibly awaken dormant Meta-Gene in some Metas. Null Rounds: Nulifier tech desgined to take away a Meta's abilites for up to 4 hrs. Higher dose rounds rumored to exist but ended up not being used by Omega. Non-magnetic. NOTE: Labtech never used this only his clones used this tech. Tracer Rifle: Think agents of shield Icer but as a rifle that fired Null Rounds. Non-magnetic. NOTE: Labtech never used this rifle, only hos clones. All terrain combat boots: Used to run up walls, water, and even carefully hover safely to the ground. This boots were only used by Omega. Meta-Tracker: Handheld version of program built into Labtech Drone. Allows for the tracking of Meta-Human's. This one is however set to Sir Jing's personal signature as Omega is obsessed with capturing him. Labtech Bases Labtech has a base hidden in each major town. Each base is independently powered, dedicated to its own reserach, and function as safe houses for Labtech... or they did. His death has left most of them unattended and things have gone wrong in most of them.